


One Last Time

by smallidiotbug



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug
Summary: Eddie ran until his chest couldn’t take it. His body felt like he was on fire, and he moved behind a building. He pressed his back against the cool brick wall and sunk down, pulling his knees against his chin.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to One Last Time by Summer Salt as you read. Enjoy!

Eddie ran until his chest couldn’t take it. His body felt like he was on fire, and he moved behind a building. He pressed his back against the cool brick wall and sunk down, pulling his knees against his chin. 

Eddie had just gotten rejected on Valentines. Course, he didn’t like the girl anyway. But his class was starting to call him a faggot for wearing short shorts and being flirty with the boys in his class. 

So he tried to give a box of chocolates to the prettiest girl in his 9th grade class, and she just laughed in his face. And now, Eddie was here, hiding behind a building. His face was still red with shame and embarrassment, and a hand still clutched the chocolates. 

Eddie knew he could never like girls the same way as all the other boys could. He liked boys, and Eddie felt so much shame piling up on his shoulders for it. And Eddie didn’t just like any boy. 

He was in love with Richie Toizer. 

His best friend for so long. And Eddie hated the thought of messing up and ruining their friendship. Hated the thought of accidentally touching him in the wrong place. Hated the thought of Richie yelling at him and telling him he wasn’t gay. 

Eddie sunk down lower, not really minding the sound of a pair of boots crushing the gravel under them. But the boots got louder, and Eddie looked up to see the boy he was just thinking about. 

“Richie…”

“Eddie, hey—..” Richie sunk down beside him. “I saw you run off from school, you okay?” He asked. 

Eddie tossed the chocolate box on the gravel in front of Richies feet. “No, not really.” He sighed softly. 

“What happened?” Richie supplied through the thickening tension. 

“I tried giving those chocolates to a girl in my class. She laughed at me…” Eddie said, vulnerable. 

Richie didn’t react, and he didn’t say anything for a long while. 

“Valentines is overrated anyway.” He breathed out, looking to the tinier male. “And Derry girls are all shitbags. They don’t fucking care.” 

Richie got his phone out and put on a song, “friends are much better anyway. You don’t need some girl who only cares about your dick.” He said and stood, putting his phone ontop of a garbage can. 

Eddie looked up, realizing Richie had a hand out for him. Eddie gave a soft smile and took his hand, getting up. 

“You don’t care that ‘m a sissy?” He asked. 

“You aren’t, anyway.” 

_Still I’d catch you when the day’s through_

_At my side passing by_

_Wishin’ someday you’d make up your mind_

The song rang and Richie smiled, starting to dance a little. Eddie could only laugh, looking at the other. 

All acne covered, hair a mess. He had this leather jacket, which Richie yelled at him that it was cool. But Richie was just a loser. 

Just like Eddie. 

The two danced in soft silence, sometimes laughing when the other did something stupid. 

_Alone, alone again on Valentine_

Eddie realize the song was about Valentine’s Day, and he laughed. “You’re so stupid, Chee.” He gave him a small shove. 

Richie laughed too and stumbled back, “hey! I am not! I’m just cheering my good pal Eddie K up!!” He moved to shove Eddie playfully, but the other dodged. 

_Honey bee was it your buzzin’ I adored?_

_You’ve stung me twice before_

_I kept comin’ back_

_Kept comin’ back for more_

Eddie snorted with laughter, “Shutup!” He said and ran over to try to tackle him, but Richie stepped aside and Eddie lost his balance, falling over. 

He lost his breath but the two laughed, Richie sinking down onto the uncomfortable gravel beside Eddie. 

_Always reminded_

_Of the days when_

_You were my_

_Cherry lime_

Eddie let the music drown out and he closed his eyes, sighing. “Hey, Chee…” he murmured softly. 

“What is it, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie asked and looked over at the other, who looked sun kissed and happy. A boy who was in love with the world and enamored with the sky. A boy who Richie thought was far too amazing for him, or for anyone. 

“I’m gay, Rich.” Eddie said quietly. 

The world didn’t stop for either of them, Richie watching Eddie. Eddie still had his eyes closed, but a small smile seemed to be on his lips. The comfort and relief of saying something that’s been so bottled up after so so long. 

“I am too,” Richie replied after a moment. Eddie looked over to him and tilted his head softly. 

_Old friend of mine_

_A blue moons on the rise_

_No one I’d rather have_

_Beside me tonight_

“Anyone you love?” Eddie asked quietly. 

Richie nodded, and it was his turn to turn his nose up to the sky. 

“Yeah…” he breathed out and looked over, his dark eyes taking in Eddies curious features. 

“I’m in love too,” Eddie said quietly. 

The question “who” was left unanswered. Both the boys knew. They had known for some time, and just never realized it till that moment, in an alley. Just the two of them and some soft music playing in the background. 

_Oh, alone, alone again on Valentine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Alone, alone again on Valentine_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on IG: barryfuckingblock


End file.
